


Surprises

by lipstickandwifi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstickandwifi/pseuds/lipstickandwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much like mysteries, Felicity usually doesn't like surprises. However, one night she gets two of them: one amazing and one not-so-amazing. Inspired by the season 4 promo that slayed us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Oliver had been acting weird. Throughout the day she had caught him staring at her with the most ridiculous grin on his face. She would him what was up with him, but Oliver simply replied that he loved her and would proceed to kiss her so soundly that her thoughts went elsewhere and to other activities. So after he had distracted that morning snuggled beneath the covers (and in the shower after his run,  _and_  on the couch when binging Buffy on Netflix), Oliver had sent her out of the house for a couple hours as he prepared what he had planned for dinner. She had inquired why she couldn’t stay and watch him cook (weirdly enough a domestic Oliver in an apron really did it for her), but he quipped that they’d get distracted again and all of the food would get burned if she stayed. It was a valid point. But still she didn’t like mysteries. 

So a few hours later, Felicity was just walking back into the house just before dinner was ready. It really went to show how focused Oliver was at the task at hand since he didn’t know her standing in the entryway of their kitchen. She had been admiring the view of Oliver bending over to put the dessert in the lower oven and had not announced her arrival when Oliver pulled something out of his pocket that was most definitely not an ingredient for chocolate soufflés.  That was most definitely a ring— an engagement ring. Oliver had an engagement ring for her. Normally, she hates surprises, they’re too much like mysteries. But while this bombshell did come out of the blue, it also felt right and so wonderful.  Out of all the things she has been through it was this moment that felt the most surreal. This was actually happening. She quietly retreated their bedroom to process everything.  


If you had asked her even a year ago what her thoughts on marriage, she’d be hesitant and give a vague “maybe someday” because even then while she was in love with Oliver, her childhood emotional scars still gave her a fear that he would leave. And he did. However, he came back to her and gave her the past six months. These months were a blissful bubble where Oliver and her were able to heal, laugh, cry, argue, cuddle, have crazy amounts of crazy amazing sex, and truly get to know each other. She knew there was no going back. She was going to say yes tonight, Oliver was never going to leave her, and they’d get to have the rest of their lives with each other. So she went back to the dining room to announce her arrival, just as Oliver was putting the final touches on dinner.

Their entire meal was delectable, and the conversation was as easy as always. Watching the love of her life alternate between loving smiles and nervous fidgeting, as they got closer to dessert, filled her with indescribable warmth.

“ So what’s the occasion for this incredible meal? Are we commemorating where we are a year after the date that blew up in our faces? Like literally— _BOOM_! But that’s not the point…” She trailed off before her babble got worse and she revealed she knew about the ring, “the point is the purpose of this romantic dinner free of explosives. Care to share?”

After a bit of nervous laughter Oliver replied with a smile, “I love you. And as for the dinner and candles… Let me just grab dessert first.”

He had barely been gone 15 seconds before the doorbell rang. She quickly got up to answer thinking it was their nosy neighbor Aynsley seeing what all the candle and twinkle lights were for.

“Thea! Laurel. What are you doing here?” she asked, hoping her excitement sounded genuine. However, the look on their faces and their posture let her know their arrival wasn’t the good kind of surprise (like a certain diamond and platinum soufflé garnish she was supposed to be receiving momentarily). This was it. Her blissful bubble with Oliver was about to burst. Once again, she was able to have a taste of everything from her wildest dreams only to have it slip through her fingers.

“Oliver!” She called him back into the room. It pained her to see all of the joy dissolve on his face as soon as he saw Thea and Laurel enter. “We have visitors.”

After a bout of awkward silence Thea spoke up, “We really need you help.”

While Thea and Laurel explained the situation, Felicity kept her eyes on Oliver. Starl ~~ing~~  City needs them, needed The Arrow once more. Seeing that devastatingly burdened expression return to Oliver’s face was heart-wrenching but also gave her clarity. She loved this man no matter what, and they were going to face whatever was plaguing their city together because that’s how they deal with everything now…  _and_  for the rest of their lives. Even with the other shoe dropping, she was still ready to say yes and have Oliver put that exquisite ring on her finger. As they were being called to return to the fray, she knew she wanted to face those challenges with him as his partner in all senses of the word. She knew Oliver well enough that even though he wanted her to be his wife, he would put that ring into the back of his sock drawer and once again wait for the opportune moment. However, she knew there were no guarantees on when that moment would be, and thus was going to have to let Oliver know the surprise was spoiled and bring up this conversation before they left for Star City.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Part 2 will be up by tomorrow night (hopefully!) It’s pretty safe to say that everyone is freaking out right now right?!? That trailer was everything. I don’t write fics all that often but this season just might change that (if it doesn’t kill me first). Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
